Princess Of The North
by Wuschelmonster
Summary: Elrond hat noch weitere Einladungen zum Rat ausgesendet, denn das Schicksal des Ringes geht viele etwas an. Nun bekommt die Gemeinschaft auch Unterstützung aus dem Norden. Dort leben seit Jahrtausenden die Nachfahren der Nachtelben, ein eigenartiges Volk, das, laut bösen Zungen, nur die Sterne und ihre Pferde im Kopf hat... OC!
1. Südlich

**Princess Of The North**

**Kapitel 1 – Südlich **

Ich saß auf meinem weißen Schimmel, wie schon seit Tagen, und ritt gen Süden. Ein scharfer Wind wehte mir entgegen. Es war fast, als wollte er mich dorthin zurücktreiben, wo ich herkam. In den Norden. Doch ich hatte einen Auftrag. Und diesen würde ich erfüllen.

Es war eine sternenklare Nacht, die Luft war so rein und kühl wie zu Hause. Zu Hause...ich würde es vermissen, aber meine Pflicht war wichtiger als egoistische Gefühle. Natürlich hätte ich mich weigern können, zu gehen. Aber was hätte das geändert? Nichts. Es hätte eine andere arme Seele getroffen, die sich hätte verabschieden müssen um einem ungewissen Schicksal entgegenzublicken.  
Meine Sinne verrieten mir, dass ich meinem Ziel immer näher kam. Es dürfte nicht mehr lange dauern und ich hätte Imladris erreicht, wo ich stellvertretend für mein Volk am Rat Elronds teilnehmen sollte.

„Daro, Loss (1)", hielt ich mein Pferd an. Vor mir, am Ende des steilen Klippenpfades lag das sternenbeschienene Bruchtal. Ich konnte Fackeln brennen sehen und glitzernde Bäche, die sich die Schlucht hinunterstürzten. Es war ein wunderschöner Anblick, doch ich wollte nicht zu lange verweilen. Loss und ich waren müde und hungrig. Länger wollte ich ihm die Ruhe in einem warmen Stall und eine frische Heumahlzeit nicht verweigern.

Kaum war ich durch die Tore geritten, wurde ich auch schon von einem Elben begrüßt.  
„Seid gegrüßt, werte Elbenmaid. Was treibt euch nach Bruchtal zu so späte Stunde?", fragte er. Ich stieg von meinem treuen Gefährten ab und nickte ihm höflich zu. „Seid gegrüßt. Mein Vater schickt mich, dem Rat Elronds beizuwohnen. Würdet Ihr ihm bitte ausrichten, dass Nínim Himringiell die seine Gastfreundschaft erbittet?"

Sein Blick glitt über meine Gestalt. Sicher fand er es unschicklich, dass eine Dame sich in solche Angelegenheiten einmischen wollte, oder dass diese auch noch Hosen an hatte und wahrscheinlich vom vielen Reiten dreckiger aussah, als ein Ork.

„Mit Freuden werde ich ihm von Eurer Ankunft berichten." Er winkte einen weiteren Elben heran, der die Zügel meines Pferdes in die Hand nahm und sagte, dass er es in die begabten Hände des Stallmeisters geben würde. Sanft streichelte ich Loss noch einmal und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, dass er artig sein sollte, bevor ich ihn gehen ließ.  
Der Elb, der sich mir nun als Lindir vorstellte, lenkte mich durch ein Labyrinth aus Brücken, Terrassen und Gärten, bis wir schließlich an dem Eingang eines großen Haupthauses angekommen waren. Ich fühlte mich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dem Herren Bruchtals in dieser Aufmachung entgegentreten zu müssen, aber ich hatte keine Zeit mir Gedanken um mein Aussehen zu machen. Einen Moment später kam ich mir töricht vor, schließlich ging es bei dieser Angelegenheit um das Schicksal Mittelerdes und ich machte mir Sorgen um mein Äußeres...

„Ich habe Euch bereits erwartet, Nínim", erklang eine männliche Stimme aus den Untiefen der Bibliothek, in die wir getreten waren. Ja, so hatte ich mir Elronds Reich vorgestellt...vollgestopft mit Büchern...  
„Es ist mir eine große Ehre, Herr Elrond." Ein großer, edel gekleideter Elb trat hinter einem der Bücherregale hervor und musterte mich mit einem durchdringenden Blick. Seine Augen strahlten soviel Wissen und Weisheit aus, dass ich mich unter seinem Starren ganz klein fühlte. Zu Hause gab es wenige, die so alt waren wie er...das Leben war härter im Norden und viele gingen früh in den Westen.

„Bedrohliche Stunden stehen uns bevor und ich bin froh zu sehen, dass auch der Norden uns zu unterstützen gesucht." „Mein Vater sendet Euch seine Grüße, mein Herr." Elrond nickte. Ich wusste nicht, ob er und Ada (2) sich persönlich kannten, es gab vieles, was mein Vater mir nicht erzählte. Vieles behielt er für sich. Er sagte immer, dass ich es eines Tages sowieso herausfinden würde und dass es also keinen Sinn mache, es mir zu erzählen (er war immer schon ein komischer Kautz mit Hang zur Heimlichkeit...). Früher habe ich mich darüber schwarz geärgert (ich war ein sehr neugieriges Elbenkind) aber mit der Zeit hatte ich mich damit abgefunden, dass er mir nicht antworten würde, wenn ich ihn etwas über die große weite Welt fragte. Ich begann, mir anderweitig das Wissen anzueignen, was ich begehrte.

„Nun, Nínim, ihr müsst sehr müde sein und sehnt Euch sicher nach einem heißen Bad und einer Mahlzeit. Ich werde jemanden beauftragen, der Euch alles herrichten wird. Lindir, würdest du Frau Nínim bitte zu einem der Gästezimmer bringen? Ich glaube im Westflügel ist noch eines frei. Ihr müsst wissen, wir haben zur Zeit viele Besucher. Das Schicksal des Einen Ringes geht nicht nur die Elben etwas an." Er hatte kurz eine ernste Miene aufgesetzt und sein Blick schien in die Ferne zu gleiten. Doch dann lächelte er wieder, wünschte mir eine Gute Nacht und wandte sich wieder seinen Büchern zu.  
„Hier entlang, Frau Nínim." Ich folgte Lindir zu einem Zimmer, von dem er sagte, dass ich mich darin ganz wie daheim fühlen soll.

Als er gegangen war (er hatte sich höflichst verabschiedet, da er noch etwas zu erledigen hatte), schaute ich mir den Raum genauer an. Er war nicht groß, aber auch nicht zu klein. Daran grenzte eine kleine Terrasse, zu der man anscheinend auch von den anderen Gästezimmern aus Zutritt hatte. An der Wand stand ein großes Bett, dass mich magisch anzuziehen schien. Erst jetzt merkte ich, wie müde ich eigentlich war. Aber zuerst wollte ich den ganzen Schmutz der Reise von mir waschen. Ein kleines Bad grenzte an das Zimmer, in dem einige Bedienstete schon eifrig heißes Wasser in einen Badezuber füllten. Die waren aber schnell hier in Bruchtal...

Es duftete herrlich nach Lavendel und Zitronen und als ich mich dann endlich in das wohlig warme Nass sinken ließ, fühlte ich, wie all der Stress von mir abgewaschen wurde. Die Sorgen, die Unannehmlichkeiten der langen Reise, sogar das Heimweh, ich vergaß für einen Moment alles.  
Nach dem Bad fand ich in dem Zimmer eine Schale mit frischem Obst auf dem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke, sowie eine Scheibe frisch gebackenen Brots und einen Krug süße Milch. Ich schaffte es gerade noch so, mich über die Köstlichkeiten herzumachen, bevor ich wie ein Stein auf das weiche Bett fiel und sofort einschlief.

Ich träumte schlecht in dieser Nacht. Ich sah, wie das Haus in dem ich aufgewachsen war niederbrannte. Schreie klangen von überall her, sie riefen um Hilfe, aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Starr stand ich da und musste zusehen, wie alles von den Flammen verzehrt wurde. Der Schnee fiel, vermischt mit Asche und Ruß, auf den weißen Boden. Ich konnte sowohl die Hitze als auch die Kälte spüren, es war grauenhaft! Meine Heimat, vernichtet und meine Familie tot. Ich konnte ihre verzerrten Gesichter sehen, ihre Leichen lagen zu meinen Füßen. Und immer diese Schreie. Immer lauter und lauter. Wieso konnte ich ihnen nicht helfen? Hört auf zu schreien! Ich wollte mir die Ohren zuhalten, wollte wegrennen. Aber ich konnte nicht einmal die Augen schließen. Alles was ich sah, waren die Flammen und der Schnee und meine Familie. Ihr Blut, dass sich in Pfützen neben meinen Füßen sammelte...

Keuchend wachte ich aus meinem Alptraum auf. „Was...-" Ich brauchte eine Weile, um mich orientieren zu können. Dann erkannte ich wieder wo ich bin. Bruchtal. Es dämmerte.

Ich hatte nur geträumt. Und ich schwor mir, alles daran zu setzten, dass dieser Traum niemals Wirklichkeit werden würde.

(1) Halt, Schnee

(2) Ada heißt Vater, falls euch das unbekannt ist^^

Achja, übrigens heißt Nínim „Schneeglöckchen" oder wörtlich übersetzt „weiße Träne"

Hoffe das 1. Kapitel war einigermaßen gut^^

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und Mittelerde gehören Tolkien. Nur, was euch vielleicht unbekannt vorkommen mag, hab ich mir ausgedacht :)


	2. Tag

_Danke für das erste Review! :D Hat mich sehr gefreut^^_

**Kapitel 2 – Tag**

Es ist zu hell. Viel zu hell. Ich war in der Morgendämmerung aufgestanden, überrascht, dass es in Bruchtal angenehm dunkel zu sein schien. Mit der prallen Sonne, die eine Stunde später ganz aufgegangen war, hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Es schmerzte fast in den Augen. Wie hielten die anderen das nur aus?

Ich versuchte, mich möglichst viel im Schatten zu halten, meine Augen und Haut waren das brennende Licht der Sonne über Bruchtal einfach nicht gewohnt. Im Norden wurde es nie so hell. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es schon eine ganze Weile her, seitdem ich die Sonne direkt gesehen hatte. Einen Moment lang hatte ich sie erstaunt betrachtet, fast als hätte ich vergessen, wie stark sie eigentlich strahlte, aber dann erkannte ich, dass sich die Sonne nicht so einfach anstarren ließ. Sie war viel schüchterner als der Mond oder die Sterne und man musste schnell wieder wegschauen, da es schmerzte.  
Ich bemerkte bereits den leicht rötlichen Schimmer auf meiner sonst so schneeweißen Haut. Das Klima hier war einfach nicht gut für mich.

Seufzend machte ich mich auf den Weg zu meinem treuesten Gefährten Loss, ich hatte ihn schon viel zu lange allein im Stall stehen lassen. Aber das schlechte Gewissen verzog sich gleich wieder, als ich daran dachte, dass er gerade wahrscheinlich sowieso allzu beschäftigt damit war, den Bruchtal-Stuten schöne Augen zu machen.

„Na mein Guter, hast du mich vermisst?" Lächelnd streichelte ich dem Hengst über die Nüstern und fütterte ihn mit einer Karotte aus meiner Satteltasche, die neben seiner Box hing. Ein Wunder, dass er noch nicht alle Leckereien daraus geklaut hatte, soweit ich das erkennen konnte, hing sie in Reichweite. „Du alter Fresssack hast wahrscheinlich nur die Hand vermisst, die dich füttert, nicht wahr? Aber wer kann es dir verübeln. Ich glaube, wenn ich dich ein paar Wochen jede Nacht auf dem Rücken tragen müsste, wäre ich genauso hungrig wie du", lachte ich.

„Verzeiht, wenn ich Euch in Eurem wirklich interessanten Gespräch mit Eurem Pferd unterbreche, meine Dame, aber ihr kennt nicht zufällig den Weg, der durch diesen Irrgarten namens Bruchtal zur Bibliothek von Herrn Elrond führt?" „Oh", drehte ich mich erschrocken um, „Ich habe Euch nicht kommen hören..." Vor mir stand ein Mensch. Ein ziemlich großer, noch dazu. „Leider muss ich zugeben, den Weg selbst erst zweimal gegangen zu sein, doch ich werde mich, denke ich, erinnern können. Kommt mit, ich bringe Euch hin. Ihr seid wegen der Versammlung hier, nicht wahr?" „Ja, das bin ich. Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, meine Dame, mein Name ist Boromir, Denethors Sohn aus Gondor." „Es ist mir eine Freude Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, Herr Boromir! Nínim Himringiell werde ich genannt."

Ich versuchte, meine Aufregung mit einem höflichen Lächeln zu überspielen. Das hier war der allererste Mensch, den ich in meinem Leben zu Gesicht bekam! Ein richtiger Mensch! Wie aufregend! Ob sie wohl wirklich so eine kurze Zeit in dieser Welt verweilten, wie mein Vater es immer behauptet hatte? In meiner Heimat gab es viele Gerüchte über die Menschen, denn kaum einer verirrte sich einmal so weit in den Norden. Und normalerweise war auch mein Volk nicht besonders reise-freudig, dementsprechend war ich nun überaus neugierig. Ob es wohl unhöflich wäre, ihm ein paar Fragen zu stellen?

„Verzeiht, wenn ich Euch zu Nahe trete...aber dürfte ich Euch etwas über die Menschen fragen?", richtete ich auf dem Weg mein Wort an ihn.  
„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, meine Dame. Ich dachte immer, die Elben wären so klug, dass wir sie noch eher etwas über unser eigenes Volk fragen müssten, als umgekehrt..." „Nun, ihr seid der erste Mensch, dem ich im Leben begegne." Er machte ein verdutztes Gesicht. „Nun, dann haben wir wohl etwas gemeinsam. Ihr seid die erste Eures Volkes, mit der ich je gesprochen habe." Und während wir der Bibliothek entgegengingen, immer darauf bedacht, nicht in das direkte Sonnenlicht zu treten, fragte ich ihn über sein Volk ein wenig aus, mit dem Versprechen, ihm im Gegenzug auch etwas über das meine zu erzählen.

Ich war Elrond wirklich über die Maßen dankbar, dass er mir, ob nun bewusst oder unbewusst, einen Platz im Schatten zugewiesen hatte. Ich hätte dem Ringrat unmöglich aufmerksam folgen können, wenn ich im Sonnenlicht gesessen hätte. Vermutlich wäre ich nicht nur krebsrot angelaufen, sondern hätte wahrscheinlich einen schönen Sonnenstich abbekommen. Aber darüber machte ich mir jetzt eher weniger Gedanken. Auch um den Ring, dessen Schicksal wir bald zu diskutieren hatten, machte ich mir eher wenig Sorgen (was mich ein wenig an mir zweifeln ließ, um ehrlich zu sein...)

Ich war viel zu abgelenkt von den ganzen Personen, die den Kreis bildeten. So viele verschiedene Gestalten hatte ich noch nie auf einem Haufen gesehen. Menschen, Elben, Zwerge, ja sogar ein Zauberer und ein wirklich interessanter, kleiner Mann, den ich nicht ganz zuordnen konnte. Fast hätte ich gedacht, er wäre noch ein Kind, das sich vielleicht verlaufen hätte, aber dann erkannte ich, dass er schon ein Mann war. Bloß eben ein sehr, sehr kleiner Mann. Vielleicht war er ja mit den Zwergen verwandt? Obwohl...er hatte keinen Bart. Und hatten nicht alle Zwerge einen Bart? Mein Vater hatte mir einmal, als ich noch ein kleines Elbenmädchen war, erzählt, dass sogar die Zwergenfrauen einen Bart hatten und dass mir, wenn ich nicht artig wäre, ein langer Vollbart wachsen würde, den ich nie wieder abrasieren könnte! Natürlich hatte ich ihm geglaubt und war ganze drei Wochen das folgsamste Kind in ganz Glânrhîw (1) gewesen. Bis mich meine Mutter eingeweiht hatte...

Ich hatte gerade beschlossen, den kleinen Mann später zu seiner Herkunft zu befragen, als Elrond die Versammlung für eröffnet erklärte.

„Fremde aus fernen Ländern, langjährige Freunde. Ihr seid hergerufen worden, damit wir auf die Bedrohung Mordors reagieren. Mittelerde steht am Rande der Vernichtung. Niemand kann dem entgehen." Einige der Anwesenden tauschten misstrauische Blicke, vor allem die Zwerge und Elben. Ich wusste zwar, dass unsere Völker einen Zwist miteinander hatten, aber ich hatte vergessen wieso.  
„Ihr müsst euch verbünden oder ihr geht unter. Jedes Volk ist diesem Schicksal ausgeliefert, auf Gedeih und Verderb!" Sein Blick schweifte zu dem kleinen Mann. „Hole den Ring heraus, Frodo." Als er aufstand, konnte ich erst einmal sehen, wie klein er eigentlich wirklich war. Ob es noch mehr von seiner Sorte gab? Das war ein lustiger Gedanke, fand ich. Ein Land voller winziger Menschen, da muss man sich ja wie ein Riese vorkommen! Ich schmunzelte bei meinem Gedanken, aber das Schmunzeln verging mir, als Frodo, wie Herr Elrond ihn genannt hatte, einen goldenen, schimmernden Ring aus seiner Tasche holte und auf das steinerne Podest in der Mitte des Kreises legte. Ein Raunen ging durch den Rat...jeder konnte die dunkle Aura spüren, die von dem Schmuckstück ausging. Oder zumindest glaubte ich das, denn ich konnte sie so deutlich spüren, wie einen penetranten Kopfschmerz.  
Aber ich hatte mich anscheinend geirrt, denn Boromir, mein neueste Bekanntschaft, starrte den Einen Ring vollkommen fasziniert an.

„In einem Traum sah ich den östlichen Himmel sich verfinstern. Doch stand im Westen noch ein bleiches Licht...und eine Stimme rief: Das Ende steht bevor. Isildurs Fluch ist gefunden...Isildurs Fluch..." Er war eindeutig zu nahe an den Ring gekommen, währen er gesprochen hatte. Seine ausgestreckten Finger berührten ihn schon fast, doch wurden jäh von dem grau gekleideten Zauberer unterbrochen...

(1) Glânrhîw ist das Land der Nachtelben, auf westron „Weißwinter"


End file.
